Troublesome Sand
by Aloinumir
Summary: Two girls moved back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. One leaved there when she was younger and friends with a one Sasuke. The other was never here before they both meet two strange guys. ShikamaruxOC.


"It feels good to finally be home!"

"I don't understand what's so good about this place?"

"You'll see Caoda."

The sun was gleaming brightly on two girls, both of which had just moved to the village hidden in the leaves. Usibaku Kiotchi lived here years ago before she went on a very long journey with her parents. While on that trip they came across a village, each villager had unusual hair colours. A small child by the name of Caoda was about to be killed. Apparently the village wanted a boy not a girl so in attempt to please their gods they were sacrificing her. Usibaku's father saved her from this fate and since then they were sisters.

"Try to have fun here okay?" Usibaku hoped out loud while putting a strand of her wavy brunette hair behind her ear.

"…Fine!" Caoda answered; absent mindedly putting her blue green hair in a quick up-do. They took a turn to the left when they literately ran into a group of people. Both groups fell backwards on the ground.

"I'm s-sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Usibaku hastily said while offering to help one of them up. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. The boy wore a vivid orange jumpsuit and had a leaf headband on his forehead. His hair was bright blond and his eyes were a lighter blue than Usibaku's.

"It's okay! Either were we!" The boy gestured to his friends. One was female with unusual pink hair and teal eyes the other was a boy with dark hair and eyes to match.

"Maybe we should both watch where we're going next time, come on Usibaku." Caoda said hurriedly.

"What? Why? I said we should have fun now that we're here and they seem nice enough."

"Usibaku have you noticed who that is?" Caoda asked moving her head in the black haired boy's direction.

"No, who?"

"For someone so smart you are really thick you know? That's the boy you used to tell me about! What was his name? Um… Uchiha Suzuki? No…"

"You mean Sasuke? That can't be him Sasuke was always so happy, this boy is too sad looking."

"Let's see shall we." Caoda turned back to the confused group of kids. "Are any of you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I am why?" The black haired boy answered coldly.

"Okay you were right! Do you remember me I used to live next to you, I'm Usibaku Kiotchi?"

"You two know eachother?" The pink haired girl asked.

"You can't be her; everyone who lived in the Uchiha Clan area was slaughtered." Sasuke explained with a hint of hatred burning in his voice.

"W-what?! What to you mean slaughtered everything was fine when I left I went to say goodbye but, Itachi told me you were out training!" Usibaku exclaimed.

"I was." With that he turned and left.

"Friendly, isn't he?" Caoda smirked.

"Sasuke! Don't be stupid!" The blonde boy called. Sighing he turned back to the girls. "Well…I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uh…Okay I'm Caoda Kiotchi, and this is my sister Usibaku." Caoda said taken back by his loud attitude.

"I'm Sakura." The girl said distractedly.

"Love to stay and chat but, important things to do, bye!" Caoda said hastily pulling Usibaku away. When they were a few streets over she was tired of Caoda's smart remarks about her favorite town.

"Fine if you're not going to have fun let's just split up." Usibaku said walking in the opposite direction towards the forest. After small hike through the dense forest she came to a clearing. She laid down on the grass and closed her eyes, it was really peaceful until…

"That's my spot." A bored clam voice spoke to her. Usibaku's eyes flung open and saw a boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a green vest and fishnets. Hurriedly she got up and step back a few paces. "Troublesome."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Usibaku said as he laid down where moments before she was relaxing. The girl frowned inwardly and laid down shyly beside him. They were silent the whole time. Usibaku began to grow weary and slowly fell asleep.

Caoda's POV

A silent breeze issued throughout the village it blew back Caoda's hair. The only sound was of her footsteps.

"This really is a boring village." Caoda whispered to herself. She was coming to a tree when she stopped. A boy of about her age stood with his back turned to her. His hair was red and on his back a gourd was placed. The boy seemed to be alone and looked bored somehow. Caoda just kept walking and the boy turned around for the first time Caoda saw his face. He had a cold exterior and the word love tattooed on his forehead. They made eye contact unsure of what to do the girl smiled at him; he did not return. This angered the girl slightly. "You know when someone smiles at you the least you can do is return." The boy gave her a cold hard stare that clearly stated 'stay out of my way'. "Who are you?"

"I am Gaara of the Desert." The red haired boy answered calmly. With that he just walked away. Caoda didn't take that lightly.

The next time I see that guy I'll give him a piece of my mind.

Usibaku's POV

"…Hey, wake up!" Usibaku felt herself slowly being shook awake. Usibaku jumped awake to see darkness around her she looked up and saw stars. "We fell asleep." She looked to her side and saw the boy that took her spot.

"I can see that." Usi rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"I guess we better get going, our families will be wondering where we are."

"This is beginning to be very troublesome." The boy said shaking his head (That Rhymes ) "Come on then." He got to his feet and offered her his hand. Usibaku accepted it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks, where to." Without answering he began to walk to the left. "Hey can I ask your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara. You?"

"Usibaku Kiotchi." Usibaku answered smiling sweetly, Shikamaru just looked at her before taking a right. Once they were in the town it was easier to see with all the street lamps. They came to a fork in the road and had to go their separate ways. "Well…I guess I'll see you around Shikamaru. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye." The journey home was lonely; she didn't talk to Shikamaru but, it was nice to have his company.

"Sigh, now what?" Usibaku asked herself while she turned the street to her house. "Sorry I'm late guys I lost track of time."

"Mom and Dad are asleep do you know what time it is?" Caoda was sitting at the Kitchen table.

"No why?"

"Its 12:15 a.m. Usibaku. What were you doing all this time?"

"Nothing, I was relaxing when I fell asleep. So what did you do today?"

"Not much I was checking out the stores and met this freak of a kid."

"Oh well I'm going to my room I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."


End file.
